Indominus Rex
I''ndominus rex'' is a new attraction in Jurassic World. The hybrid was created by combining the genetic traits of multiple species. She serves as the main antagonist in Jurassic World. Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 1997, he created a hybrid plant. Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are Tyrannosaurus,Velociraptor,Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, as well as modern animals like cuttlefish and an unspecified species of Tree frog. Story of the Killer of Fun Twenty years after the events of the original film, Dr. Henry Wu, Vic Hoskins, and their research team in InGen forming a new species by using the genes from other dinosaurs spark more attention of their successful park Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, which resulted in the hatching of Indominus Rex. Of course, they originally wanted to have two Indominus, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a velociraptor trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the Indominus to ensure the park's safety. Owen and two of the staff arrive at the Indominus enclosure, only to find out that she has escaped by scaling the wall. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape and ambushed the three, with Owen barely escaping. The two staff, however, were grabbed and eaten by the Indominus, who is now loose on the park. Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones flee away. Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of Ankylosaurus on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the ankylosaurs, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one ankylosaur before turning it over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterward, she proceeded to attack the gyrosphere by breaking it, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her & jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Fortunately, the two manage to escape alive.The Indominous rex escapes Masrani's death in a helicopter explosion. Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimophordons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. This action caused the visitors to be attacked by them on Main Street, as well as a few infantile dinosaurs to be taken as prey. This also resulted the death of Claire's personal assistant "Zara" Young, who was attacked by a Pteranodon on the Jurassic World Lagoon before the two are devoured by the Mosasaurus. Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. This resulted the deaths of Hoskins, the InGen team, and one raptor (Charlie) while the Indominus fled. Following the deaths of Hoskins, Charlie, and the InGen team, the three velociraptors rekindle the relationship between themselves and Owen and help him fight the Indominus, realizing now that the hybrid was only using them for her own purposes. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to kill the raptor Echo by throwing her into a nearby restaurant's grill, causing it to explode. The Indominus then kills the raptor Delta by snatching her and throwing her aside. Knowing that Owen and the raptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus Rex (the same one from the original film named "Rexy") from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. At first, the Indominus has the upper hand against Rexy, but before she could kill her, but the surviving raptor (Blue) arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, the Mosasaurus rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck, and Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as the mosasaur drags the screeching Indominus down to the depths of the lagoon, where the hybrid is devoured. Despite the fact the Indominus is finally gone for good, her actions are what caused Jurassic World to be permanently shut down as all of the surviving humans head onward to the mainland while the surviving dinosaurs are set free in the wild again following the Indominus' demise. Also, with one of her creators, namely Dr. Wu, along with survived Hoskins' men escaped with some dinosaur embryos and data full of dinosaurs DNA that having promising potential for the warfare purposes (presumably along with Indominus' genetic code), there's still a chance that another artificial dinosaur like her would born and start another incident that surpassed her records in Jurassic World. Powers She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intellect from the velociraptor but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, Tree Dart Frog, and cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself. Strength and Combat She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Ankylosaur to twist the neck. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. Speed and Acrobatic She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatic as she had great gripping clawed hands to grab human, able to use her tail whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. Intelligence Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others thinking she had escaped, but it was a trap for the humans to get in the encloser, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was even shown to be able to remember the tracker that was installed in her body to used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans. As she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin to ambush. The I. Rex was able to use scared pterosaurs out of their enclosure to attack the helicopter. She was even able to command the trained velociraptors to make them on her side to attack the humans as she was the alpha for having the velociraptor DNA. Durable and Stamina She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, Ankylosaur, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She did not show too much difficulties of pain from guns firing at her but from the dinosaur attacks did shown to hurt the I-rex. Even when Rexy pushing her into objects by tossing the I-rex she still got back up to keep continue to fight her enemies. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck wasn't enough to kill the I-rex, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. She have proven her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase her prey. As proven for entire day that her high stamina came from the DNA of the Velociraptor and extra from the DNA Trex to make the Indominus Rex. Special Powers Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Being part raptor she able to communicate to velociraptors. As she was able to make raptors to join her side as their new alpha.